The Untold Love Story
by lightning-lion7
Summary: The story of how James finally got Lily and their remaining years at Hogwarts up until the night they were murdered. How will their love come about? All will be explained... Read on.
1. Chapter 1: After a Disaster

Lily stalked away from him. The insult was fresh in her mind, though it had been hours since the encounter. The apologies just weren't enough. He didn't understand that they were evil. Now her best friend was one of them. Wrong. Her ex-best friend. She vowed to not speak to him again unless he changed his mind.

Soon, she was in the Common Room sitting with her History of Magic essay in front of her, already in her nightgown. It was very late. She just needed to edit it before she turned it in tomorrow. As she began to scratch out words or add missing punctuation, the events of the day played back in her head. James lifting Severus in the air, then taunting him when Lily defended him. Severus calling her the word. Him hurrying after her in the hall to apologize. That conversation was very fresh in her mind.

… She heard running steps behind her. Pushing ahead, she tried to veer into the girl's lavatory before he caught up to her. No such luck. He grabbed her wrist and yanked her around. His face was greasy and sweaty from chasing her.

"Lily, I'm sorry."

"Save your breath. You said what you had been meaning to say for years."

"No! It's not like that! You know how Potter is!"

"So, now its James' fault?"

"Yes! He provoked me!"

"So he made you call me a Mudblood?"

"Well…"

"That's what I thought. Now leave me alone."

"Lily!"

"You called me that word! James didn't force you do that! You said it because you meant it! I never want to see you again!"

She had stormed off quickly before he could say anything else …

Suddenly, she was taken out of the flashback when her friend Mary MacDonald tapped her on the shoulder.

"Severus is here to see you. He's threatening to sleep out there if you don't talk to him."

In disgust, Lily walked out of the Common Room, attracting many stares from the few remaining people in the Common Room. She opened the Fat Lady portrait to see Severus sitting on the ground looking, to be honest, quiet pathetic. Lily crossed her arms.

"Lily, I-"

"Severus, why are you here?"

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not interested."

"I'm sorry!"

"Save your breath. I only came out because Mary told me you were threatening to sleep here."

"I was. I would have done. I never meant to call you a Mudblood, it just-"

"Slipped out? It's too late. I've made excuses for you for years. None of my friends can understand why I even talk to you. You and your precious little Death Eater friends- you see, you don't even deny it! You don't even deny that's what you're all aiming to be! You can't wait to join You-Know-Who, can you?"

She watched as he tried to say something, but then closed his mouth.

"I can't pretend anymore. You've chosen your way, I've chosen mine."

"No- listen, I didn't mean-"

" -to call me a Mudblood? But you call everyone of my birth Mudblood, Severus. Why should I be any different?"

He looked as if he was about to speak, but before he could, Lily climbed back through the portrait. Mary approached her.

"What did he want?"

"To apologize. But never mind him. I'm never talking to him again."

With that, she went back to editing her History of Magic essay. It was dull work, but if she focused hard enough, she could push everything else out of her mind, which was just what she needed.

All of a sudden, a shadow came over her parchment. She looked up to see James Potter standing there. She groaned and went back to her work.

"Evans, I'm sorry about what happened."

"What you're sorry that he called me a Mudblood? No, you're not. You're just sorry that he got away with it."

"No, Lily. I am sorry."

This was one of the first times he had called her Lily. She looked up at him. His glasses covered his eyes, but she could still see genuine remorse there.

"You really look sorry. Good acting. Now leave me alone."

"I am sorry. I'm not acting. I don't like seeing you hurt."

"But you were fine when it was Severus?"

"He-"

"James, please leave me alone."

He looked as if he was going to leave, but before he did he said, "I'm sorry that I bullied him. I won't do it again."

Then he left, going up to his dormitory. Lily sat there in so much confusion. This was one of the first times he's talked to her without asking her out. How could it be that the whole school year had been free of stress and in the last month, everything had exploded? But in a week she would be going home to see her mum, her dad, and Tuney. If Tuney even talked to her that is. Hopefully, she could make it through the last week.

One week later, Lily got off the Hogwarts Express back in London. Her parents were waiting for her. She saw Severus get off the train and walk over to his mother. Lily walked over to her parents who hugged her vigorously. Then they went home for the summer.


	2. Chapter 2: At the Bookshop

It was a tough summer for Lily. Petunia wasn't talking to her again. She avoided seeing her except at meal times where she would ignore her completely. Their parents didn't seem to notice the tension between the sisters. However, her mother did notice something else towards the end of July.

"Lily, dear? Why haven't you seen Severus at all this summer? He lives just a few blocks away."

Lily snapped back, "Because I don't want to mum!" Then she abruptly left the breakfast table.

She spent most days either in her room or in their yard. She didn't want to go to the park in case Severus was there. In her room, she sat and read her old books, wrote to her friends, and read the Daily Prophet, which was delivered everyday.

The rising of You-Know-Who greatly bothered her. His power was rising and he was gathering followers. There were reports of muggle and muggle-born attacks. What if he attacked her family or her neighborhood? Some of the attacks ended very badly. The ministry didn't know what to do.

A few weeks later, Lily's supply list for sixth year came. Her parent's took her to Diagon Alley. They decided to split up. She would go to the bookshop while they went to buy some new scales.

Upon walking in with her list, she immediately went to the Transfiguration section to get her new textbook. She was looking through to find her book, when suddenly she bumped into someone.

James Potter looked down at her.

"Sorry, Evans," he said with a slight smile. He had grown at least two inches over the summer. His hair was still messy but something about his face looked older, less boyish.

"Hello James. How was your summer?" Lily asked.

"Oh. It was fine," he said but immediately Lily knew that something had happened. "Sirius moved in with me. He ran away from home."

"Oh that's terrible! Where is he?"

"He needed new robes. Did you know his brother is planning on joining Voldemort?"

"James! Don't say his name!"

"It doesn't do any good not to say it. Well, see you on the train, Ev- I mean Lily?"

"Sure, see you on the train."

Lily quickly picked out her back and turned away.

"Oh, and Evans?" James shouted after her, "You want to go out with me?"

Lily scoffed and with a smile, turned away and walked to the check out. Same old James. Arrogant as always. But she had never realized that Sirius' home life was so bad. And James' family took him in? Lily had never met James' family, but she knew that they were elderly and rich. Pureblood as well. But they, or at least James, didn't seem to have the same pureblood mania as most families who claim to be pureblooded. Lily joined back with her parents in Diagon Alley and they went home.

September first came around very fast after that. Lily still stayed in the house most days. Severus had created the very annoying habit of going out of his way to walk by her house everyday. She hid in her room.

At platform 9 ¾ that day, Lily waved goodbye to her parents and told them to tell Petunia, who was now at the university, that she loves her. Then she joined up with her friend Mary and they found a compartment before Lily had to go to the prefect cabin.

The train ride passed without event.

**Sorry it's so short! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Train Ride

September first came around very fast after that. Lily still stayed in the house most days. Severus had created the very annoying habit of going out of his way to walk by her house everyday. She hid in her room.

At platform 9 ¾ that day, Lily waved goodbye to her parents and told them to tell Petunia, who was now at the university, that she loves her. Then she joined up with her friend Mary and they found a compartment before Lily had to go to the prefect cabin.

The train ride passed without event. Soon they arrived at school and got into carriages. Lily and Mary were running a bit late and there were only two carriages left. As they ran to catch one, it left and they were forced to climb into the other one. Mary groaned a bit as they entered. It was James and his gang: Sirius, Remus, and Peter.

As soon as he saw her, James got up and let Lily have his seat. It was a nice gesture but it separated her from Mary who was now stuck between Peter and the wall. James squeezed in between Lily and Sirius.

When they reached the castle, Lily intentionally hurried from the carriage and sat down at the Gryffindor table. James sat down further down the table but smiled at Lily, flirtatiously.

After the feast, Lily reminded the new fifth year prefects to help the first years. She was on her way up to the Common Room when she say a greasy slinking boy coming towards her. Severus.

"How was your summer Lil?" he asked.

Lily knew he was trying to pretend none of last year had happened. "Hello Severus. Fine, how was yours?"

She saw how her cordiality disappointed him and he seemed to slump down but he responded, "A bit lonely… I'll see you in class."

As he walked away, she saw his robes flutter around his arm. For a second, the sleeve rolled up and Lily saw a flash of black ink, before the sleeve went back down.

"Severus!"

He turned around as fast as he could, a hopeful look on his face. As if he expected her to forgive him. She walked over to him and grabbed his arm. Only then did it register to him what she was doing. He grabbed at his sleeve in a panic.

"Lily, what are you doing. Stop it!"

But it was too late. She rolled up his sleeve and saw a black figure eight made of a snake coming from a skull's mouth.

"I knew it! I knew you joined him! They kill people like me! I can't even look at you," she raged, then turned away and stormed up the stairs.

"Lily, wait!" he shouted after her, but she didn't wait.

As she was storming, she joined up with Alice Longbottom, a seventh year who had been a prefect last year. The two of them talked about the new students. Lily bid Alice goodbye in the Common Room, because she wanted to go to bed. It had been a long day and she just wanted to avoid people for a while.


End file.
